Music Shuffle Challenge
by JennyGranger
Summary: Title says it all. Attempt at clearing my writer's block in an effort to be able to write a full length Zutara story. Zutara all the way! My first Avatar story and my first time doing the music challenge. Please be nice.


My first Avatar fanfiction and attempt to clear my writer's block. Also my first attempt at this music thing. I own nothing. Please excuse any mistakes. I was typing really fast :/

* * *

**Get Outta My Way – Carolina Rain**

A young firelord had been sharing a drink with his friends when something caught his eye. A familiar waterbender had just stepped into the bar, looking too beautiful to be in a dingy place like this.

"What are you staring at?" Zuko's friend asked, going to turn around, but Zuko's hand on his head stopped him. The girl was grinning at him in a 'come-and-get-me' kind of way.

"Find your own way home. Here's some money," Zuko said, placing a few coins on the table before getting up and joining the young maiden

**Like It, Love It – Tim McGraw**

Zuko was whipped. He would never admit it out loud, but it was true. He would do anything for his young wife, including humiliate himself at the local fair, spending all of his money just to win her a huge stuffed penguin.

However, as she walked over and sat down next to him on the couch, scooting over to she was pressed up right next to him, he decided it was all worth it. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed his lips to her temple as she drew all the warmth she could from him.

**Honky-tonk Badonkadonk – Trace Adkins**

Zuko could only stare at this beautiful girl dancing in front of him. She had dark blue shorts that some would definitely consider too short, but, to him, they were perfect. They accented her tanned skin and clung to all the right curves.

_How had she even gotten those on?_ He thought, but when she walked over to the part of the stage he was by and started dancing erotically in front of him it was all he could do not the jump up and take her right then and there.

His mouth went dry when she looked down at him with eyes of the same shade as those damn shorts and winked, knowing full well the problem she was causing in his own pants.

**Little Moments – Brad Paisley**

"Damn it!"

This exclamation, which had followed a large crash, caught Zuko's attention. Going to the source of the noise, the kitchen, he had to fight down a laugh when he saw his young wife with her hand over her mouth and a blush appearing on her tanned cheeks. Katara never swore.

Thinking she looked too cute to do anything, Zuko bypassed the ceramic bowl that lay shattered on the floor and took Katara into his arms, finally being able to break into a smile since she couldn't see his face any longer.

**This Is My Life – Phil Vasser**

Needless to say the Fire Lord was very surprised when a young Southern Water Tribe peasant had appeared in his palace. She was rambling about how unfairly they were being treated by the Fire Nation, and how some of them had to get jobs at such an early age to be able to help their family stay afloat. She said something about how the Fire Nation owed them money for damages caused by the war that recently ended and said stuff about how they get hardly any say in anything because they were such a small tribe.

But the Fire Lord was hardly listening. He was much too captivated by her beauty.

**Be My Baby Tonight – John Michael Montgomery**

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

What made Zuko so bold tonight, he did not know, but there was something about this pretty little water peasant that had caught his eye. For a second, she looked as though she might agree, but then she raised her hand smacked him. Hard.

"If you want to pick up girls, try to come up with something more original," she said, as he tenderly rubbed his now-red cheek. She just walked away.

**Travelin Soldier – Dixie Chicks**

She broke down when she read the scroll that had been delivered to her mere moments before. It pertained to a young boy she met and had fallen for. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, befriending the young man right before he was sent to fight into the war, but she couldn't help herself. Every night she prayed that he would return safely to her. Her prayers went unanswered.

_Katara,  
If you are reading this, it means I am coming home, but not in the way I had planned on. I'm sorry. I had hoped to see you one last time, but it looks like my wish will never come true. I never told you this, but I love you. I can only hope we'll meet again someday._

_Love from,  
Zuko_

**Brokenheartsville – Joe Nichols**

Zuko could only watch as the girl of his dreams made out with _him._ It had been two weeks since she left, but that image was the only think he could see anymore. Stubbornly, he took another swig from the glass in front of him, hoping the alcohol would help clear his head, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. He signaled for another refill.

"Girl trouble?" the bartender said, complying with the young man's wishes.

"You have no idea," the young man said, raising his glass as if to toast something, "Here's to the girl who wrecked my world," and he down the glass in one go.

**Go Rest High On That Mountain – Vince Gill**

Tears were running down her face as she stood next on the steps next to the bright red, wooden coffin. Inside lay the only man she had ever loved. They had been married for thirty wonderful years and had four beautiful children. She listened as an elder from the council read off all that he had achieved in his life. He had lived a full and prosperous one, pulling through what most people couldn't even dream of. He deserved this eternal rest, even if he would be sorely missed by his family, friends, and nation.

A bright light filled her vision as two council members shot flames toward the casket, setting it aflame. She grinned slightly as she thought of his soul being lifted into the sky by the flames.

**Born To Fly – Sara Evans**

Katara had always been restless, wanting to get out of her tiny little village, especially after her travels with the Avatar. By now, two years later after the war had ended, everything was back to normal, but there was one man she couldn't get out of her head.

She kept her feelings well-hidden but she still wanted out. Unbelievably so. She never realized how boring her tribe really was until she had seen otherwise. She had seen all four nations, but there was one that caught her eye in particular. Every day she thought of him, now ruler of that nation. And every day, she wished she had the ability and the resources to reach him again.

* * *

Yes, I realize some of them stray from the songs. Please review!


End file.
